


Silenced

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James Potter has a secret. The Marauders don't like it.(warning: contains abuse)





	

"James Potter, don't you walk away from me!"

The sting skittered over his skin from where palm met cheek. It wasn't the toughest of hits, not by a long shot, but it was surprising all the same. James stood in silence, humiliation mingling with the shock he felt, staring Lily in the eye. She glared back at him, her chest heaving with anger- and then it all seemed to dissipate.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking slightly ashamed of herself. "I'm- I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry."

James touched his cheek lightly, watching her warily. "It's alright, Evans. Didn't even hurt." He scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "Er... I'm sorry."

They had been fighting heatedly for the past hour, over the fact that Lisa McMarley kept flirting with James. It was a petty thing to get worked up over, but Lily had flown into an irrational rage, yelling at him for something he couldn't control. James had finally responded by walking away, and had been hit across the face in return.

Lily's green eyes were on the floor, now, and her cheeks were tinged with pink. This wasn't the first time she had responded with physical violence, but she had never meant it before. Now she had intended to hurt him, and James wasn't sure if he was okay with it. But he could see that Lily was distressed, so he forced a grin onto his face, gently holding her shoulder and shaking her lightly.

"Oi, Evans. I told you, it's okay. I probably deserved that," he said lightly, and a small smile crept on to Lily's face. "Do- do you forgive me? I wasn't flirting with McMarley, I promise. I... love you."

Lily's smile grew wider. "I love you too, you silly shit." She leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips, burying her face into his. "I'm sorry, too. Makeup sex?"

"Oh, you read my mind," James said, starting to kiss her harder, the incident already slipping away in his mind. Before they could reach the bed, however, a cough pulled the couple apart.

"I apologize for disturbing you," Remus said dryly. "But I was under the impression that we were going to complete that incredibly difficult Transfiguration homework _due in for tomorrow morning tonight._ Or did you have other plans?"

Lily pulled away from James in embarrassment, giving Remus a rueful grin. "I'll leave you boys to it, then," she said cheerily, giving James a hard prod in the shoulder. "Go off and enjoy the pain, then."

James groaned. "Always the bearer of bad news, aren't you, Moony?" 

"I'm afraid so," Remus said. "Be down in the common room soon."

He left the boys dormitory, leaving James and Lily behind. James made to leave after him, but Lily grabbed his arm before he could move.

"James," she said, her voice distinctly sharper than before. "Baby. Would you mind not telling the boys about what happened?"

James looked at her in confusion, and then he remembered the slap. "Oh, yeah, sure," he said, smiling at her. "I won't. It's okay."

She was gripping his arm rather tightly, but released it, leaving it slightly sore. "Go on, then."

He nodded at her, not quite understanding the ugly look on her face, and left the dormitory, wondering what was going on with Lily.


End file.
